ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is the live action and animation film based on Marvel Studios and PIXAR. The film would be released on April 26th 2019. The Blu-Ray would be released on August 13th 2019. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp * Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Rene Russo as Frigga * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax * Letitia Wright as Shuri * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton as The Ancient One * Jon Favereau as Happy Hogan * Hailey Attwell as Peggy Carter * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * Taika Waititi as Korg * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Michael Douglass as Dr. Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet Van Dyne * William Hurt as General Ross * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * T.Y. Simpkins as Harley Keener * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Elissa Knight as EVE * Tony Hale as Forky * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue * Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury and Lucius Best/Frozone * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Paul Bettany as Vision * Jackson Dunn as Scott Lang (12 Year Old) * Lee Moore as Scott Lang (93 Year Old) * Bazio LeClair and Loen LeClair as Scott Lang (Baby) * Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers * Jennifer Connelly as Karen * Michael Pena as Luis * Dave Dastmalchian as Kurt * T.I. as Dave * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang * Sophia Bush as Voyd * Phil LaMaur as Krushaur/Helectrix * Paul Eiding as Reflux * Dennis Jennings as Screech * Deirdre Warin as Brick * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Carl Weathers as Combat Carl * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * Ross Marquand as Red Skull * Sean Gunn as Kraglin/Rocket (On Set) * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Petro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Maximiliano Hernandez as Jasper Sitwell * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Lee Pace as Ronan * James Spader as Ultron * James D'Arcy as Jarvis * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Seth Green as Howard the Duck * John Morris as Andy * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor * Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker * Brad Bird as Edna Mode * Kerry Condon as FRIDAY * Stan Lee as Driver Marvel Studios and PIXAR Films * Iron Man * WALL-E * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man 2 * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * The Avengers * Iron Man 3 * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Thor: Ragnarok * Black Panther * Ant-Man and Wasp * Incredibles 2 * Captain Marvel * Toy Story 4 * Avengers: Infinity War Heroes * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Wakandans * Supers * Green Army Men * Reject-Bots * WALL-E Bots * Ravagers * Asgardians * Masters of the Majestic Arts Enemies * Chitauri * Outriders * Sakaarans * Chitauri Gorillas * Leviathans Jack-Jack's Powers * Giant * Fire * Multiplies * Shoots Lazers * Demon Transformation * The Goo * Teleport and Dimension Hop * Heavy Metal * Electromagnetism * Goes right through Solid * Flying * Telekinesis * Super Strength * Gelatinous and Sticky * Electricity * Super Speed * Smoke Form * Water Form Bonus Features * Deleted Scenes * Behind the Scenes * Gag Reel * Superbaby Music Video * Spider-Man and Jack-Jack "Short Film" * Live to Rise Music Video by Soundgarden * Vintage Features * Promo: Super Moments * The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy Lyrics by Chris Stapleton * In Memory of Stan Lee (1922-2018) Deleted Scenes * Suburban Escape * Kari Revisited * Woody's Nightmare * Tony Shaves Rocket * Honor of Tony Stark Gag Reel Music "Can You Dig It" Music by Brian Taylor "Mr. Incredible Theme" Performed by DCappella "BagBak" Performed by Vince Staples "O-O-H Child" Performed by The Five Stairsteps "Hooked on a Feeling" Performed by Blue Swede Crew Directed by Anthony and Joe Russo Produced by Kevin Feige Executive Producer Louis D'esposito Executive Producer Alan Fine Executive Producers John Lasseter and Brad Bird Executive Producers Jon Favereau, James Gunn and Stan Lee Costume Designer Juliana Makovsky Music by Alan Silvestri Music Supervisor Dave Jordan Effects Supervisor Bill Watrall Supervising Animators Bud Luckey and Tony Fucile Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Sound Designer Ben Burtt Songs "Dear Mr. Fantasy" Performed by Traffic "Iron Man" Performed by John O'Brien and Rick Boston "Come and Get Your Love" Performed by Redbone "Tick Tick Boom" Performed by The Hives "I Want to Know What Love Is" Performed by Foreigner "All I Know" Performed by Five for Fighting "The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy" Performed by Chris Stapleton "Live to Rise" Performed by Soundgarden See Also Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., Disney World, LEGO Dimensions, Heroes from Hollywood and NY, Jonah and Gru, Spider-Man vs Venom